


A Peculiar Shade of Pink

by keyboardpanic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aburame brothers, Advice, Gen, Insects, romantic rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyboardpanic/pseuds/keyboardpanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikuro gets shot down and Tatsuma tries to comfort his (dense) little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peculiar Shade of Pink

**Author's Note:**

> From tumblr, prompt: crush.

The smirk on Tatsuma Aburame’s face threatened to pull itself into a full blown smile from his vantage point near the Academy playground. He barely blotted out a snicker as he strained to hear the conversation.  

"Oh, hi there Shikuro-kun," mumbled the pink haired girl. She was about his brother’s age but in a different class. She looked nervous. Tatsuma was unsure whether this was a default personality trait or the consequence of speaking to Shikuro, whose reputation had a way of preceding him.

His brother remained straight-faced and replied evenly. “Good afternoon Momoko.” He didn’t appear to be going anywhere. 

The girl tensed up and drew her arms closer to her chest. “I…Haven’t done anything to make you mad have I?”

"No," his younger brother answered in the same blank voice, "You haven’t."

"Then why are you talking to me?" She asked nervously. 

Shikuro, still behaving like a statue for some reason, answered again. “I just wanted to tell you that your pigmentation reminded me of a fluorescent katydid.” He reached into the deep pockets of his coat and showed something to her. “See?”

The pink haired girl screamed and ran for the classroom door, slamming it hard as she made her escape.

Shikuro’s stoniness melted as Tatsuma approached him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You know, if you ever want her to go out with you you’re going to need to work on your flirting skills."

Now he looked down right down cast as he gazed at the hot pink arthropod in his hand. “It was supposed to be a compliment.”

Tatsuma pulled him into a loose hug. “Sorry, brother. I think girls don’t really see the beauty in insects.”

"That’s a damn shame."


End file.
